Last I checked
by inconditus
Summary: (Sorry I am horrible at summaries) William Giles is the school badboy, but when the new girl catches his interest will she return his feelings? or reject him?
1. Default Chapter

Hi. Okay I'm new at this whole Fanfiction and writing thing. Sorry, but if you could be really nice and give me some reviews? Thanks! Oh and criticism can it be constructive?? Okay now on to my horrible story. BYE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Jocks, preps, geeks, nerds *beyond popular belief there is a difference*..." I look around the quad at all the groups "seems like your stereotype of a Californian high school, now where do I fit in?"  
  
I (Buffy Summers) could probably be considered your typical California girl, well besides the fact that I have lived in New York my whole life. Due to yet another slight run in with the authorities (burning down the school gym) I am no longer aloud on Bradley property, and the court gave custody of me to my mom saying that my dad is to obsessed with work to look after his 17 year old daughter. *GRR* So now I am living with my mom, 3000 miles away from home, with her current boyfriend *current being a key word in that sentence* in a house and a town and a school that I can already tell that I hate after the 4 days it has been since I moved here. Anyhoo... should probably register... now where is that office?  
  
I walk over to the group that is closest to me, which just happens to be the jocks. God help me.  
  
"Hi. Can one of you plea-"  
  
The presumably 'leader' of the group turns around and addresses me "look here-" rakes his eyes over my body and I roll mine in disgust "hottie what can I do to you?" He smirks thinking it's the best line ever. Please give me a break!  
  
"Oh! And here I thought 'what's your sign' was the lamest pickup line ever. You have proved me wrong." I smile sweetly down at the Black haired sumo wrestler sitting in front of me. He was obviously a football player, the boy could block out the sun he was so bulky. I'm guessing linebacker or maybe center if they are nice here.  
  
"Yo Angel! Looks like the chick just shut you down!" one of the members of his posse remarks before bursting into laugher. Does he have to point out the obvious? Hmm. maybe this guy is really that slow. Angel growls and stands up towering over me. Yup definitely blocks out the sun, maybe dissing him wasn't such a good idea. Oh shit be looks like he wants to kill me for humiliating him, obviously he doesn't take rejection well.  
  
"Uh-" okay, I am going to try to fix this. "Sorry, I just need to find the office. Can one of you tell me where it is?"  
  
"Sure. BITCH! Get out of my face." I roll my eyes and walk away. Urgh I hate it here. Maybe the next spot will be better? Probably not. Looks like a group of popular girls.  
  
I approach the group of who are basically drooling and hanging all over a guy in all black. Oh great a goth! A crazy one at that to be dressed like that when it is so damn hot out. The 'crazed goth' turns around and suddenly I can't form words even in thought. DAMN!  
  
His eyes are the most penetrating blue I have ever seen. I like the hair, bleach blonde and gelled back. Oh and those pouty lips, did I mention cheekbones? Very prominent high cheekbones! My gaze travels down to his sculpted chest (that is very evident in his tight shirt) I pray that I am not drooling at this point. Hey at least he's an attractive, stylish crazed goth.  
  
I get pulled out of my deep stare by an irritating high-pitched laugh. "Better watch out Cordy, this girl's got an eye on our man." The brunette next to the goth puts her arms protectively around his neck.  
  
"Back off bitch, he's mine." He looks at me and winks. Is he teasing me? Urgh yea I know you are taken buddy don't flaunt it!  
  
"That's great, really. Can one of you point me toward the main office?" I groan when all I get in return is scowls and glares. "Please?"  
  
"It's the second door to the right in the main building, luv." He has an accent too? Good Lord Almighty did you bless him  
  
"Thanks," I nod and he smiles. Well at least someone's not a complete jerk; too bad he's probably out of my league. I walk away; he's probably infested with STDs too, with all those girls hanging on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
HAHAHAHA! Sorry I just had to add something about STDs in there. Reviews please! 


	2. Little missunderstanding

HI again. I can't decide whether I like 1st or 3rd person better. Maybe I could get some suggestions in a review? LOL thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
William 'Spike' Giles after 10 minutes of struggling finally pulled out of his circle of groupies. He did enjoy being the most wanted guy in the school, but he did need alone time, and nicotine.  
  
Taking a drag of his cigarette Spike's mind wandered back to the girl who asked him for directions. For some reason the little chint managed to catch his interest. He assumed that he did that a lot with her beach blonde hair with red undertone and chunky highlights. He smiled then, thinking that he liked her hair, almost as much as her eyes that were the deepest shade of emerald he has ever seen. She was slender and tanned too, and due to her spaghetti strapped top he could see the tattoo of a cross on her back shoulder blade. He was so enticed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person walking straight toward him.  
  
"Oi, cant a guy fucking walk in this school without being trampled?!" He was furious! Couldn't he get one moment of peace from that damn Cordeilia and her passé?  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Don't mind me. Ya know, the girl you just rain into.... you really are conceited aren't you?" Buffy rolled on her hands and knees and started picking up the books and papers that she just got from the office. 'Probably should be thanking him for those directions.'  
  
"Sorry luv, you don't have to be a bitch about it." He stomps out his smoke and bends down to help her pick out her things.  
  
"Why is everyone calling me a bitch today? URGH! I hate this school and I have this town! And- oh thanks." she accept the book and papers that he offers me, but ignore the one to help her up.  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
"Don't well all what?" He is amused by her confusion, and she tilts her head to the side like a puppy. 'She's the most adorable thing when she's confused." He thought, 'wait did I just use the word 'adorable'?'  
  
"What are you talking about?" 'Oh shit, I didn't say that out loud did I?' "Don't we all what?" Buffy asks again bemused.  
  
"Oh, don't we all hate it here." Spike states matter-of-factly.  
  
"Because it most be so hard for a you to be surrounded my girls? Unless your gay... you're not gay are you?" she looks studying him for a moment 'oh this is going to be fun.' "Hmm. stylish clothes, hair dye, nailpolish?" Buffy raises her eyebrow to that "You do give off a slight 'not completely straight' vibe."  
  
"I'm not gay." He says completely perplexed by the idea that he might be.  
  
"Uh-huh. Do you, or have you every found another male attractive? Or maybe have strange dreams where you are-"  
  
He cuts her off near shout "I'M NOT GAY! Ask anyone I'm not!"  
  
"Your lucky these halls are empty or that outburst would have been very embarrassing, I think I might believe you though." she laugh and start walking in the direction that I think she locker is.  
  
"And where are you going?" He's shouting again as he follows her. 'Wow I really struck a nerve. What if he really is queer???'  
  
"To my locker... or at least I think to my locker. What time does first period start? These halls are really empty..." Spike goes to a random locker and opens it.  
  
"Just use this one, and I'm not gay."  
  
She throws her stuff in it and turns around and starts walking toward her literature class. "Well you must have some insecurity on the subject otherwise it wouldn't bother you that much." He grabs her arm and pulls her into another hallway stopping at a door marked 'English-Literature'  
  
"There is your English call and you are only... 5 minutes late."  
  
"How did you know I had this class?"  
  
"You were staring at your schedule while you were accusing me of liking men."  
  
"What do you have now?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." he looks at his own schedule "English-Literature." 


	3. It's Raining Men

SoRRY! I couldn't Help myself. I'm such a hopeless romantic! Gives you a better look at Spike and How he feels about Buffy. Drags on alittle. Hope you like, and if you do (or if you don't) let me know.. okay? Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luckily the literature teacher was of the male population, because everyone who wasn't spent the entire class gawking at Spike. Does he attract this much attention everywhere he goes? I asked him  
  
"Why, are you jealous?" He scrutinized me.  
  
"NO. Of course not, you don't like that kind of attention anyways. Maybe if there were some guys...." He gave me a warning look and then suddenly became shy.  
  
"What's your name?" He shifted his weight and glanced down sheepishly before looking at me again. O-okay this is different...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"So I have something to call you."  
  
"Ah, I don't really care what you call me. In any case I'm Buffy, what's yours?" I hold my hand out to shake his like it is first time I met him.  
  
"Spike." He kisses the top of my hand. Umm.. AWW! Sheesh girl, pull yourself together!  
  
"Spike? Were your parents by chance hippies?"  
  
"You're insulting my nickname?"  
  
"How did you get the nickname 'Spike'?" He raises him eyebrows.  
  
"OH-Oh my gosh! Why don't you just call yourself Viagra? Gross! Ack! Eww! Disturbing to a new level!" He laughs as my face turns a bright shade of red. Bad thoughts Buffy! You barely know the guy! Just because he is shamefully attractive and funny and nice and. STOP! "I'm not calling you that! What's your name?"  
  
"Spike. Damn Buffy, it's the hair. What were you thinking of?"  
  
I glare at him "Why do people like you? URGH! I am so getting you back for that. Beware." As nice as his lopsided grin is I don't like it at my expense. "I'm going to art, goodbye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike thought about what 'I'm getting you back for that' meant up until lunch. He even contemplated apologizing, but then thought better of it. 'What is that little chint doing to me?' He took yet cigarette out of his pocket and leaned back in the bench he was perched at. He wondered what period Buffy had lunch. Spike was about the scan the area for her when he saw a blue haired head coming toward him.  
  
Oz's hair has been every color of the rainbow at least once since Spike had known him, including pink. There was also the time when he decided to shave his head bald. He had been Spike's best friend since he had moved here to America with his parents his freshman year.  
  
"Hey man. She's one piece of work you got there." Oz sat down next to him and handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this? What are you talking about?" Oz wasn't one to write notes so it had to be from one of his groupies. He groaned. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He opened up the note and read out loud "William, congratulations on becoming a member of the homo- er- heterosexual team." He laughed it was written in the center of a blue ribbon that was surrounded by rainbows, fairies, and even a picture of 2 guys having sex.  
  
"Read the back."  
  
"You really shouldn't give your locker number away. Everyone seems to know it. Love, Buffy"  
  
"To your locker then..." Oz got up and walked with him as he headed toward the building wondering himself what was going on.  
  
"When did you talk to Buffy?"  
  
"She's in my art class. That girl is funny, too bad I already have a girlfriend." Spike shot him an evil glare that shouted 'stay away' showing that he didn't approve of him thinking of her that way. Oz looked at him a little confused he had never gotten that look from his friend before "Do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah I do." He said it a little harder than he intended to. "Wonder what she was talking about with my locker..." Spike opened his expecting to be intact and it was just a plow to freak him out.  
  
"Ohmygod!" Oz burst into laughter, as Spike stood there shocked.  
  
It's Raining Men  
  
Hallelujah!  
  
It's Raining Men  
  
Amen  
  
I'm gonna go out. Let myself get completely soak  
  
It's Raining Men  
  
Hallelujah!  
  
It's Raining Men  
  
Amen  
  
A whole years worth of PLAYGIRLS fell out of his locker while pictures from it were pasted all over the inside. To top off the gag 'The Weather Girls' started blaring from a cd player when he opened it. Despite himself Spike smiled "she did all this when?"  
  
"Sometime within the hour between art and now. Damn!" Oz picked at one of the pictures on the door "how are you going to get these off?"  
  
"Not sure. Put my stuff in your locker, okay?"  
  
He found her sitting alone under one of the trees in the outskirts of the quad. 'Damn she is cute. And she wears reading glasses too?' He sat down next to her and took Mid Summer's Night Dream and her glasses and set it to the side. No longer mad, just wanting to find out more about her. 'How did she manage to catch me in her web o quickly?'  
  
"So how are you?" She asked smiling innocently.  
  
"How did you get all those magazines here? Were they yours?" He tried to sound mad but failed miserably.  
  
"I don't live that far away from the school, and no they were my mom's" she laughed at the disgusted look he had on his face. "So you came over here to kick my ass?" 'Hardly' he thought.  
  
"Your mom's?"  
  
"Yup, I'm assuming it was a hard divorce or something."  
  
"How long have they been divorced?" He pushed a stray lock of blonde and red hair behind her ear and lightly ran his fingers down the side of her face. Buffy tried to ignore the small gesture but it felt like a swarm of butterflies took flight in her chest. 'What happened to the jigglo this morning? And the guy one Oz told me about?'  
  
"Since I was 8, my dad had an affair with his secretary. I stayed with him because A) the courts ruled in his favor and B) I was too young to really understand and didn't want to leave my friends. Hey kids are supposed to be selfish though."  
  
"I'm sorry. My real mum died when I was really young. Then my dad married an American and we moved here."  
  
"I'm sorry." 'Why is he opening up to me?'  
  
Spike shrugged "It was a long while ago. Besides I like Anya, she has been my mom for a near 10 years."  
  
"Why did you just tell me that?"  
  
"You won't judge me. Where did you live before you moved here?"  
  
"You sure I wont? New York."  
  
"Yeah." He leaned down to kiss her but she jumped to her feet oblivious. 'Shit.'  
  
"The bell is about to ring and thanks to the map Oz gave me I learned that my next class is all the way at the other end of the school."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Chemistry."  
  
"I have History."  
  
"Well I'm sure we will bump into each other later then."  
  
"I know where you locker is too luv." She laughed as she ran across the yard. 'Damn I'm caught, and the little bint doesn't even realize it.' 


	4. Acted Like a Bitch

A/N: Hey guys. I know there have been some problem with names and all so I just want to apologize for that. When I first write my fanfics I use the names that are on my website additions. Just in case there are any major problems so far my main characters are Sage (buffy), Logan (spike), Oz (oz), Natasha (Cor.), Kristen (willow), Amilee (Dru). Oh and Kira is Ayna, Ian is Ethan, Eve is Joyce, and I don't have a name for Giles yet. Anyhoo on with my story, and thanks for the reviews they make me so happy and want to write more. Sorry for the delay, if it makes you feel any better I don't have any C's in school and probably have over a 3.0! yay good grades for abby! I made it up for you by adding more than one entry though. Anyhoo bleh taking up way too much spance with my rambling. HOPE YOU LIKE! AND TELL ME! LOL! REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing everything is Joss's yup. I think that's it. Please don't sue me I have no money.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day, for the most part went about without a hitch well.. no buildings burnt down anyways. Spike attending all of his classes (for the first time in his entire high school career) in hopes that Buffy would be in a few of them, sadly for his part she wasn't.  
  
"You are starting to go into obsessive mode man" Oz commented watching as his friend gazed into the sea of teenagers at '7 Miles Under' for the 10th time during their pool match.  
  
"Why isn't she here? Ian's club is the most popular hangout in this god-forsaken town. The only other place to go is that coffee, poetry place in 5th street."  
  
"Maybe Buffy likes hippie houses.. How much do you know about this girl anyways?"  
  
Spike glared at him, 'maybe he's right... I've known her for what, not even a day.' He glanced at the clock and made another shot, completely missing the 8 ball. "Didn't know it was so early she could still come." Oz rolled his eyes and hit the last ball into the left pocket winning the game.  
  
"Your avoiding my question, and I just won" he stated in bewilderment, "I never win.."  
  
"I'm not avoiding your question.. no I don't know that much about her 'sides her name and that she moved here because her parents are divorced which isn't that bad because considering how long we have known each other. If she comes then I can talk to her and learn more."  
  
"Know what this reminds me of?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Amilee."  
  
"This is nothing like Amilee, I was young and impressionable, oh and you weren't even there."  
  
"You told me enough about it to know that you got your heart stomped on." Oz put his hands up in mock surrender when his friend looked like he was about to shove the cue into his head "But hey not my place, whatever."  
  
"Right it really isn't." Spike grumbled and sulked off for a smoke. Oz was right on one part, he was falling way too fast for a girl he barely knew. This was different though, Buffy wasn't crazy, she wasn't a gothic whore. She wasn't... what? He growled angrily and continued to mope until he used up his cigarette and discovered he was fresh out. "Bloody hell. Fine guess that is my cue to go back inside."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm... Let's see here. Dimmed lights, dark walls with graffiti on them, dance floor with teenagers air humping each other on it, bar, couches. Not that bad, at least my mom is dating a club owner/bartender instead of a plumber or something.  
  
I push my way through the mass amounts of people crowding around the bar area 'Jeesh, is there a sign somewhere that says "Block Buffy?", probably.'  
  
"Hi Ian. Nice club." I address my mom's boyfriend as politely as I could. It wasn't that he was a bad guy or anything. Truthfully I didn't think my mom did that bad of a job for an old guy he was pretty cute. He did kind of remind me of the brother in 'Le Divorcé' though, the one with the dark brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Thanks. There needs to be something on the south wall though. See how it is all bare and the rest has graffiti and stuff on it? Your mom said that you liked to paint want to fix it up?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to" 'okay that's kind of odd when the adult is sucking up to the kid... okay awkward silence.'  
  
"Hey Ian. Two of my regulars and make them a double." A familiar accented voice said behind me.  
  
"Your regular being, what? Kool-Aid?" I said turning around smiling when Spike glowered and handed me a foul smelling alcoholic beverage. Eww bourbon.  
  
"Not quite." he says gulping down his drink and I hand him mine.  
  
"No thanks, beyond popular belief under aged drinking does not make you cool, plus I don't really trust you."  
  
"Oh?" He arches an eyebrow at that. 'Does he take some kind of drug that makes him so sexy? How am I supposed to act like I don't like him with that smirk, and those eyes, and the gothic look that fits him completely because he is so muscular but not to the point where it is gross like that one guy-"  
  
"Thinking about something interesting?" My face flushes and I look like I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Just that I am being very hypocritical because when people loiter in front of a bar annoys me and look what I am doing now."  
  
"Want to dance? It will get you away from the annoying loitering area."  
  
"Would really rather not. Don't want your girlfriend kicking my ass, not like she could but I am trying to go at least a week without getting grounded." I walk away to the couch and chair area and sit down on the love seat. 'Follow, follow' I silently plead.  
  
"Girlfriend?" 'Ooo I win you followed me.'  
  
"Yea the one that called me a bitch for asking where the office was... 'He's mine', ringing an bells?"  
  
"You mean when you were gawking at me?"  
  
"I wasn't GAWKING!" I say horrified " I was just bewildered that you would wear all black when it is 80 degrees out."  
  
"85, is that hot? Guess I got used to California weather finally."  
  
"Must have." I say sarcastically, for some reason I am in a really pissed off mood and push past him and practically stomp away opening the back door into the alley. I wait a little bit to see if he will follow me again. 'What is my malfunction? What is his? He was flirting with me! He has a girlfriend you moron! A really pretty and probably popular girlfriend, something you will never be with your social record. He's taken Buffy; get over hit and stop getting all pissy about it! Now go in there and apologize you acted like a total bitch.' After giving my self a little reality check I sigh 'great.' 


	5. It Kills the Mood

A/N: Reviews?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What was her problem?" Spike asks himself looking at the door Buffy just stomped out of confused. He was just about to go after her when the door slowly opened and she walked in and over to him.  
  
"Look I was a complete bitch just now and. " she glanced away before meeting his gaze again and mumbled an apology "I'm sorry."  
  
"That much have been hard for you" he actually smiled and not smirked and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. "You can redeem yourself my dancing with me."  
  
"And what if I don't want to?"  
  
He stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and purred into her ear. " I honestly doubt that is really the case you stubborn little mule." His voice sent a shiver down the back of her spine 'omgosh and I thought when he talked regular I was going to melt!'  
  
Look at us now all alone  
  
There's nothin here that I know.  
  
My body is over come by fear of love.  
  
There nothin I can do for you to have your love.  
  
Your perfect in my eyes.  
  
You make me say no more lies.  
  
I drive pass you house to see you.  
  
I wonder do you feel the way I do..  
  
After the fear passes I will be ready for you.  
  
Will you be ready for me?  
  
After the fear passes I will be ready for you.  
  
Will you be ready for me?  
  
"What's your-" "It kills the mood if you talk luv." "Oh."  
  
My body is yours for my lifetime.  
  
You can do want you want with it for the time.  
  
My soul is yours forever will you take it.  
  
I'll be here waiting for you answer to it.  
  
This is my will to give you my love.  
  
And call you my sweet little dove.  
  
My baby you will be if you're with me.  
  
I'll give you my love right down to the t.  
  
After the fear passes I will be ready for you.  
  
Will you be ready for me?  
  
After the fear passes I will be ready for you.  
  
Will you be ready for me?  
  
Will you take all this I give to you.  
  
I hope you do.  
  
Until then I most wait for my fear to pass me by.  
  
And then you will be mine.  
  
After the fear passes I will be ready for you.  
  
Will you be ready for me?  
  
After the fear passes I will be ready for you.  
  
Will you be ready for me?  
  
Cause I will be ready for you.  
  
When the song ended they both pulled apart. "So what was it that you were going to ask me?"  
  
"What you your favorite animal was. Just trying to make conversation. Didn't know there was a mood I could be breaking at the time."  
  
Spike chuckled "Giraffes, you?"  
  
"Sharks."  
  
"Never heard that one before."  
  
"Well, same with yours giraffe boy."  
  
Spike was going to say something else when they were interrupted "Buffy!" they both looked to see Ethan at the bar with a phone agents his head "Joyce wants you back within the next 10 minutes." she gave him a pleading look, and Spike felt a surge of male pride. 'She doesn't want to leave me.'  
  
"I don't want to walk home. In the dark." 'Oh.' Spike's expression dropped but neither of them noticed.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, I got to stay here until close no other bartenders."  
  
Buffy nodded before replying, "It's alright, you have to support two beatniks like me and my mom right?"  
  
"If you want I can drive you home."  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
"No problem." 


	6. Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything is Joss's Yea you know how it goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike's car was a old black Desoto, complete with black leather seats and clothes thrown all over the back seat and old fast food bags the only other thing that Buffy might have expected would have been purple dice hanging from the mirror. She almost fell over laughing when she saw it.  
  
"What? It's an American classic."  
  
"Like you would know one?"  
  
"Why do you always answer me with questions, mainly ones you know I won't answer."  
  
"Do I?" she smiled before continuing on "anyhoo, the car is just seems to be so.." she holds her hands up in emphasis "you."  
  
"So now you think you know me?"  
  
"I'm getting there." she smiled before shutting the door in his face. 'How does she always know what to say at the right time?' He shook his head and got into the opposite side.  
  
"So where do you like?"  
  
With much maneuvering and horrible screaming directions, they made it to a small ranch style house with a quaint little garden in the front.  
  
"It's cute."  
  
"Thanks. For the ride."  
  
"Welcome luv."  
  
"I'll see you later then." She panicked there was definite electricity there, maybe she was the only one that felt it but she doubted it. She wanted to kiss him there and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet, so she bolted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day wasn't quite as hot so I wore my favorite dark green polo tee-shirt and black pants. I was in the middle of applying mascara and eyeliner when it hit me. I was trying to look good for William! Growling I roughly washed off all my carefully applyed makeup. 'He has a girlfriend Buffy. He doesn't like you. He is totally out of your league. He probably has herpes!" I spent the next five minutes scolding myself about how I shouldn't care what Spike thought about how I looked, or how I acted or just not care about him in general. That would work too.  
  
"Summers." Oz greeted me with a head nod when I arrived at school.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" I could tell he was referring to me spending time with Spike. 'Did he talk to him about it? What did he say? STOP CARING!'  
  
"Not that bad. My mom was all mad because I came home late though. By five minutes might I add."  
  
"Did you get grounded?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There is a party at Devon's house. He's a member of my band and I figured it would be a good time for you to be able to meet some new people." I nodded and told him I would think about it and he walked away.  
  
"That has to be the longest I have ever seen him talk to someone." Turning around I come face to face with Cordelia. She was all crimped and made up in a light pink sundress that didn't leave much to the imagination. 'Urgh whore. I hate vanity what is the point of spending so much time trying to make yourself look good when in 3 hours you look like shit again?'  
  
"I must have the touch."  
  
"Must have." she says sarcastically "So I hear you had a fun time with Spike last night." Spike, Spike, it look me some time to register who she was talking about.  
  
"Oh. Logan. Were you ease dropping or does news travel that fast around here?"  
  
"I overheard and saw you at the club last night. He blew me off to come talk to you he just walked away in the middle of when we were dancing." I couldn't tell if it was hurt or just anger in her voice but for some reason I still felt bad.  
  
"Well I am sorry I didn't know." Cordelia still wanted to talk to me, I could tell but it was most likely yelling and I didn't want to deal with that right now.  
  
Still not knowing anyone I decided it would be a good idea to go to the library to get a book to read during lunch and my free period.  
  
"Hi." A redheaded girl greets me from behind a computer at the front desk. I figured she was a student assistant because she didn't look any older than me. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Hello. Shakespeare?"  
  
"For like a report?"  
  
"No, I was going for reading. I haven't read Julius Caesar yet, I have been meaning to."  
  
"Oh. You didn't strike me as a Shakespeare, literature, poetry fan. Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I'm Buffy by the way."  
  
"Willow, nice to meet you."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
We talked and hung out in the library for the rest of the time until the bell rang. Willow was pretty cool. She liked to read like me and was kind of shy but seemed to get over it. I was even invited to sit with her during lunch. Which was a very nice thing because as much as I like my alone time, I would rather not be a 'loner'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is Xander." Willow showed me where she ate at lunch (a small picnic table away from the crowd._ and introduced me to her friend.  
  
"Nice to meet you." the brunette smiled and waved by how he dressed he seemed to be kind of geeky just like Willow but I didn't mean to stereotype I know what that is like. "There is usually Jesse here too. He is on vacation for the week though."  
  
"Oh. Ok." I sit down and talk with them more. Xander and I had a very elaborate conversation about Kung-Fu movies and I realized these are two people I could really become good friends with. 'They like the same nerdy stuff that I do that is weird.'  
  
"Hey pet. Not by your tree today." Spike winked and leaned agenst the table and like a cigarette with his back to Xander and Willow. I glanced over at them and was met by utter confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I tried but it decided it was too cool for me." He laughed and took a few drags. I growled and pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it. "Maybe you would like to die from lung cancer but I am not sure that the rest of us do."  
  
He smirked and resisted the urge to get another one. 'Why does he seem nervous? Or maybe he is just smokes like a chimney.' "Are you going to Devon's party tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Are you two going?" I turn to Willow and Xander  
  
"Weren't invited."  
  
"We were planning on hanging out at Xander's house. Watch movies, some Kung-Fu, you can come if you want we won't be offended otherwise I mean - "  
  
"Willow you are rambling again." Xander pointed out and smiled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well you can all come. The more the merrier right?" He looked at Willow and she shrugged and then turned his attention back to me "great. I will pick you up at 8 okay luv?"  
  
"Should I be scared?"  
  
He glanced at Willow and Xander and then leaned in and whispered "Don't be afraid kitten I don't bite. That is unless you want me to." before I could say some smart-ass comment of my own he winked and walked off. I watched him talk to Oz until a squeal broke my concentration.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! He likes you, and you like him! Too bad Spike doesn't date people otherwise you two would make such a cute couple!"  
  
Figuring this would be a good opportunity to gather information on my almost stalker I began running questions by trying not to sound to interested. "You mean he has never been with a girl? What about that Cordelia girl? Do you really think he likes me?" 'Whoops shouldn't have added that last one. Great job NOT sounding interested.'  
  
"Oh he's been with a whole lot of girls, just nothing even remotely serious. As for Cordelia they just had sex. He's bad news Buffy; big jerk."  
  
"Don't mind Xander he has had a crush on her since the 4th grade and gets kinda cranky. Oh and yes it does seem like he likes you. We don't know that much about him. Obviously we are not part of the most popular crowd. He's confusing anyways he doesn't act like a jerk around you." She shrugged and I decided to put the topic off for now. I didn't particularly want to hear about Spike's none to discrete sex life at that moment. 


	7. Just a girl?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was too lazy to change her clothes for the party, and despite herself she was nervous. When Spike came and picked her up she was relived to see that he was in the same outfit too. 'But then again, is there ever a difference anyways?' She didn't know him well enough to answer that question so she put it in her 'get to know you better' file in her memory.  
  
"I don't know if I wasn't to stay." Buffy had to yell to be heard over the music. Someone must have brought a store full of speakers because the noise was loud enough to make your head and ears hurt. There was also a keg with beer cans set up around it in the living room and even though it was only 8:15 a multitude of people already appeared to be a little buzzed.  
  
"What's wrong? Nervous?"  
  
"No. Just different than what I am used to."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled and walked in and to her surprise Spike didn't follow. 'I am not going to follow her about like a puppy constantly let her follow me.' Spike found Oz, Devon, and Jake in a group with some other people.  
  
"Hey man. Did you bring Buffy?" asked Oz handing him a beer.  
  
"Who is Buffy?" Devon wasn't informed of too many things and was only friends with Spike by default.  
  
"Just a girl."  
  
"Just a girl?" Oz started laughing already a little tipsy. "Right man. Whatever you say." Spike rolled his eyes and changed the subject he really didn't feel comfortable talking about her to anyone else besides Oz 'speaking of Buffy.' Spike looked around for her and saw her talking with people she obviously didn't know judging by her expression. She glanced at him and he smiled.  
  
I'll be right back." Buffy was thankful to get away when she saw him coming toward her. There people were really annoying and she didn't even know their names... Jonathon and Warren or something like that.  
  
"Spikey!" Cordelia stumbled over to Spike her breath already reeking of alcohol " I missed you . Never have fun with me anymore." She leaned closer and whispered something into his ear and pulled him toward the nearest bedroom.  
  
Buffy stopped and practically ran out of the house. She didn't know why it hurt her so much it wasn't as if they were even dating or anything. 'I am just over reacting; I need to get home and stop liking him so much. I need... ice cream! Oh and Kung-Fu movies with my only friends. Good thing Xander gave me his address it was going to suck walking all the way across town though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Yea I know it is short but I thought that should be the end of the chapter. Oh and sorry for those Cordy lovers. Anyhoo I will try to update more often. I just lost my notebook with all my chapters on it. Gotta put a beeper on that thing I swear. Review?  
  
~Abby~ 


	8. More Than That

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything is Joss's. blah blah blah. Whatever. * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His watch beeped it was 4 in the morning. He was sure that his voicemail  
on his cell was filled with annoying mesages too. He had no intention of  
going home yet though. 'How could I have fucked everything up so fast?  
Everything is happening fast. Buffy was right. I probably am going to die  
of lung cancer.' Reaching into his pocket he dug out another cigarette,  
the last in the pack that he just bought 6 hours earlier.  
  
*Flashback to earlier that night*  
  
"Cordelia." She grabbed his head and kissed him hand reaching down to unzip his pants and as much as his mind said "no" the rest of him screamed "yes". There was a slight problem though: Spike tended to think more with his dick then his head with times like this. She giggled and pushed him onto the bed and he growling pulling her on top of him.  
  
"MMM Buffy." He moaned kissing her neck what little beer he had drank and after the sex his mind was a little buzzed.  
  
"WHAT?" Finally starting to sober up Cordelia understood that and became wide-awake. "What the hell Spike?" she pushed him off her and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Yeah I know it is no secret that you sleep with other girls too but hell you could at least NOT moan their names right after we have sex!"  
  
Spike looked at the clock and it was 10:30. He quickly pulled on his pants and left a pissed off Cordelia in lying confused in Devon's bed. "Is Buffy still here?" He hoped that Oz was sober enough to at least remember whom he was talking about and be capable of giving him an answer.  
  
"OH." He looked around the living room "I think she left right after you went into the bedroom with Cordelia. Damn man, that's low even for you."  
  
"I know!" Spike ran his hands through his disheveled hair. He was confused for the first time he felt like an asshole for cheating on a girl that he wasn't even with. 'Why do I feel this way? mean sure she is nice, funny, smart, beautiful and I like but nothing more it's not like I -'  
  
"What's wrong man?"  
  
"I think I might.. Love her." Oz looked like he was just hit with a big boulder.  
  
*Flashback over back to wandering the streets*  
  
He had run it over in his head over and over again. Every word that they said everything that he thought trying to tell himself that it wasn't true. Hell he didn't want to love her. He didn't want to become that attached to someone he was happy his life seemed to be perfect; he could have everything and anyone that he wanted well that was still true now but it was different. Maybe it was just because she wasn't interested in him but he knew that too was a lie. "FUCK!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh sweetie. Are you sure he wasn't drunk?"  
  
"Told you he was a jerk."  
  
"Xander! Your not helping!" I had told them both pretty much everything. Well except for the locker incident. I got there about an hour ago using up most of my tears on the walk over. It started raining and when I got there they were both watching 'Deadly Styles' and Willow let me in soaking wet and looking like hell. I didn't really want to bother them with my problems but both of them already seemed to know by the way they were looking at me with sympathy.  
  
"It's okay. I am just overreacting I guess."  
  
"You do really, really, really like him don't you?"  
  
"Yeah but last I checked it wasn't like I loved him. He's a mean, arrogant jerk who thinks that he is better than everyone else with his stupid gothic styles and big boots and spiky platinum hair and those oceanic eyes that seem to just look right into your soul with the way that he looks at you sometimes and it just makes you wonder what he is thinking and you hope that it is that he likes you even in the least but then you get pushed back to reality when- OH GOODNESS I DO LOVE HIM! HOW? WHEN? WHY?!" I felt nauseated like I was going to vomit and lightheaded how could this have happened?  
  
"Xander get a bucket or something." I heard Willow say and thank god that he did because I literally did vomit. Really romantic ways to figure out that you love someone eh?  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
I was lying in my bed and started crying again . I had done more crying since that night then I have in possibly 8 years. I never cry over anything so why now? Well that answer to that was obvious. I looked over at the clock it was 7 in the morning and I hadn't slept a wink. I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes again hoping that this time I would get some sleep considering that I had to go to work at my new job in 3 hours, thoughts of him plagued me, I didn't understand it. Now I know what Xander meant. Here I was on a date with the guy and he is having sex with some other girl. No, no Buffy it wasn't a date. He just drove you to some party; that was all nothing more. It still hurt though, it hurt a lot more than it should more than was rational it was almost as if I was in love with the guy which was impossible. It probably would help my situation if I would just talk to him abut I can't! Every time he comes near I want to kill him and that wouldn't be good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't know even how I got to the bookstore on time. I felt like I got hit by a truck and I looked like it too. My boss Mr. Giles even commented on it.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Oh great another British guy.  
  
"Yeah just a little sick but don't want to miss my first day right?"  
  
"No you would not want to miss it," he smiled and showed me how to use the cash register and where the sections of books are in the store and pretty much first day on the job type stuff. Mr. Scott wasn't that bad of a guy, sure he gets points taken off for being my employer.  
  
After around 4 hours I was glad that I only had to work one more. Some annoying customer tried to start a fight with me because we were out of some witchcraft book. 'Oh my gosh hopefully no one else tries to talk to me I am not in the mood all I need now is gothic jerk and hey that will make my day!'  
  
"Hello Kitten. Need help finding something?" Okay that is annoying. Here I thought I was going to have a good rest of the day. I stop re- organizing the books that some punk kid threw all over the floor.  
  
"Actually no I am just doing my job."  
  
"I didn't know you worked for me."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Assistant Manager." The look I give him completely says 'how the hell did you get that job?' "My dad owns the store. Rupert Giles, William Giles."  
  
"You never told me your last name. Hmm thought he looked familiar." I look at my watch and let out a sigh of relief that I could clock out. "But I'm done now so I don't have to stand er kneel here and listen to you. Excuse me." I get up and start walking away.  
  
"I take it that you are mad at me then."  
  
"You figure that out all on your own? Oh and I have every right to be."  
  
"Never said you didn't. Just let me say I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want your apology William."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"For you to leave me alone."  
  
"Buffy I am not going to do that I -"  
  
"Am a jerk?"  
  
"Yeah I am a huge jerk. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I don't see why you care it's not like I am your girlfriend or anything. It wasn't even really a date. You were just taking me to a party because I don't have a car so there really isn't any problem what so ever."  
  
"But I want you to be.. My girlfriend." I laugh cruelly for some reason that was hilarious to me. I loved this guy! He hurt me and I wasn't about to let him know that I care; let him hurt for once.  
  
"What did you figure that out? Before for after you slept with Cordelia?" I say bitterly.  
  
"After. I mean it was a mistake I wasn't thinking."  
  
"No you weren't." A tear slipped down my cheek and he came up to wipe it away. Oh goodness now I was crying good show me great job with the not caring.  
  
"I'm a bad, bad man just let me take you out once. Then you can yell and scream and throw a toaster at me."  
  
"A TOASTER?"  
  
"Yeah luv, a toaster." I laugh again and it wasn't cruel and he smiled and kissed me quickly before I had time to react. Which would be what? Kiss him back or punch him in the face? I'm a goner.  
  
"I'll pick you up in an hour alright? Got some bonding time to do with my dad first."  
  
"I still hate you."  
  
"No you don't." I growl and walk away but it was obvious that I would go with him, but just this one time. To show him that there was no chance I would go out with such a jerk. Last I checked I don't date players. Then again last time I checked was before I met him. Damn my weakness I just hope I don't forgive him too soon.  
  
(A/N: Review?) 


	9. Last I Checked

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything is Joss's you people know the drill by now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did he actually expect me to go on that date with him tonight? In a way I hoped so that way he can show up at my house and look like an idiot when I am not there. Then on the other I hand I just want him to forget about me, that way I can forget about him. Move on and all that good stuff. The only sad thing was that I am moving on from nothing so this is going to be easy right?  
  
I sigh and start opening paint cans. I decided to take up Ethan's offer to paint one of the walls. It's a good excuse to avoid being at my house when my 'date' shows up, plus painting is relaxing and the wall did look horrifically bare compared to the rest of them. I walk over and turn on the radio and laugh when my favorite song comes on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Isn't Buffy there?" One would think it was obvious what he was there for. It's a 17-year-old boy showing up at a house that one of the residents is a 16-year-old girl. Is it really that hard to figure out?  
  
"No." His shoulders visibly slumped, but then again what had he been thinking? The girl really had no reason to go on this date with him and he gave her a hell of a lot more than a sufficient amount of reasons why not to. Being the optimist; he was hoping for the best or at the least her being home to blow him off in person. This just shows how very little she actually cares.  
  
"Hi Spike. What can I do for you? Looking for Buffy?" 'Hmm.. Some luck?'  
  
"Yes. Do can you tell me where she is?"  
  
"Sure. She's at '7 Miles Below'. She took up my offer to paint the south wall you know. I just hope that she is as good as an artist that Joyce says she is. Seemed to make her really happy though, gives me some brownie points."  
  
"Uh. Yeah. Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
  
Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Jamaica  
  
Off the Florida Keys  
  
There's a place called Kokomo  
  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all  
  
Bodies in the sand  
  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
  
We'll be falling in love  
  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band Down in Kokomo  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Way down to Kokomo  
  
"There I think I am done." I look at my little mural with satisfaction. It wasn't half bad it was a picture of the world being in the clutches if the devil's scraggly black charred hands with long nails that I wrote words like fear, pain, anger, death, murder, deception etc. in red on.  
  
"Kind of depressing isn't it luv?"  
  
"Art reflects what kind of mood you are in when you paint it. Besides it all depends on how you look at it. Sure three is the evil but you look there is also good." He looked up and smiled she was a good artist. Looking at it more closely despite the bleak and depressing impression it gives off the world was standing out in vibrant colors with rays of shooting out into the darkness from a white dove with a Fish sign on it. (A/n: the early symbols for Christian)  
  
"You weren't at home when I came to pick you up."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Why did you stand me up?"  
  
"Actions show more than words. Figured standing you up would be more effective than me just saying no."  
  
"Probably was but, DAMN you! I don't know how you did it. I really, really like you Buffy. So much that I want to spend every moment that I can with you. I am just sorry that I didn't realize that until after it was too last."  
  
"You make it sound like you are in love with me or something."  
  
"Maybe I am. No I know I am. Do you have this effect everywhere you go?"  
  
"You can't just make me look like a moron and expect me to forgive you!" He wraps his arms around me and leans his head on top of my head.  
  
"I wish I could give you the moon."  
  
"It's A Wonderful Life."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Christmas movie?"  
  
"I was going for Bruce Almighty."  
  
"Your pathetic."  
  
"So will you forgive and take me back now?"  
  
"Last I checked you are a complete asshole who is an arrogant, conceited, jerk who needs to be put in line that no semi sane person would ever fall in love with."  
  
"But no one ever said you were sane did they luv?"  
  
"No. I wouldn't be talking to you if I was."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Last I checked."  
  
(A/N: Hey People. That's the end of part one. I am not quite sure if I want to write a sequel or not so tell me what you think.. Okay? If you want me to then I already have a few ideas coming but I would love some suggestions so review me with that you think. I hope you enjoyed my first fic and that it didn't suck too much. ~Abby~) 


End file.
